


Cold Feet

by realistic_squid



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short and sweet, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realistic_squid/pseuds/realistic_squid
Summary: Dean has a bad habit of stealing the blankets, but it seems that Cas doesn't mind as much as he says.
Relationships: Dean x Castiel, dean x cas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So... I know this is really short, but I wanted to post something so y'all would know I'm still alive. As per usual, enjoy.

“Dean, if you take the blanket again, I’m going to warm my feet on your thighs.” Cas sighed out, exasperated with his partner who seemed intent on leaving Castiel freezing. He could hear the smile on Dean’s face every time he stole just a little bit more of the blanket.

Dean wasn’t fazed. He looked over his shoulder at Cas. “Then I’ll just tickle you till you move them off me.” That damned toothy grin was almost bright enough to illuminate the small room.

Cas huffed, face slowly gaining a vibrant hue that he hoped Dean wouldn’t be able to see in the darkness. “Th-that’s so immature! I just want to sleep.” The ex-angel whined, pushing Dean’s head back to the pillow.

Dean chuckled for a moment. “Mmhmm. Sure you do.” Cas groaned behind him.

They laid together in silence, enjoying the stillness and peace of the night time. A calmness washed over the pair.

Until Dean got bored and stole the blanket.

Cas whined, slapping at Dean’s shoulder. “Dean! Come on!” He tried to reach for the blanket, but Dean just poked him in the side, marvelling at the unnatural squeak coming from such a deep voice. “Dean- stop it!”

Dean rolled away from Castiel, taking the blanket with him. Cas followed, placing his ice-cold feet on the back of Dean’s thighs. He laughed at the hiss that left Dean’s lips.

“Oh? I see someone has forgotten about the consequences.” Dean grabbed one of Cas’ ankles and dragged him, squawking, to Dean’s back. He wiggled his fingers delicately across Cas’ arch, eliciting some adorable breathy giggles and half-hearted tugs at his leg. “Or maybe you wanted this to happen? I don't know why though, you’re always so insistent that I’m such a child to be doing something so immature with you…”

Cas cackled when Dean wriggled around under and between his toes, muffling his laughter by curling into Dean. His face felt like it was burning.

“Hmm, that’s weird. Do you hear that?”

No answer was given from the teary ex-angel.

“Cas, do you hear that? It sounds like… red. Are you blushing?” Cas shook his head.

“Sure… Then I’ll just keep doing this until that sound goes away. Your laugh is much more pleasant than silence.”

Cas never did take his feet off of Dean, nor did he stop blushing at the punishment he totally didn’t want.


End file.
